


Dull

by aware



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Because of recent events, I am never writing a Yogfic again. I apologise for any inconvenience.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dull

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Because of recent events, I am never writing a Yogfic again. I apologise for any inconvenience.

Parv stumbled into the dark factory building, groaning at the pain in his side. His slender fingers, moulded into the perfect shape for guitar playing, clutch the bloodied area of his shirt. Strife is sitting at his desk, working on his new project, when his dark haired friend stumbles through the doorway.

[[MORE]]

Strife looks up, startled at the sudden noise of the dark oak door swinging back against the wall. He drops his pen onto the blueprint he was slaving away at, and stares at Parv, his face a mixture of confusion and worry. 

“Parvis? Are you okay?” Strife’s voice is like a drug to Parv, calming and thick - he could write novels about the sound of his voice. Parv, of course, was not okay. As the bloodmage trips into the full light of the factory room, Strife notices the dull red seeping through his band shirt. 

“Parvis! What happened?” He questioned, jumping out of his seat to help his friend. He helped him onto the floor, when Parv’s deep chocolate brown eyes snap to Strife’s, the joy and happiness that usually filled them replaced with pain and sadness. Strife busied him with sorting out his wound, ripping off the tee that he had grown to love, wincing as he clasps eyes on the laceration on his body. 

“Strife?” Parv’s voice, usually loud and cheery is almost a whisper, 

“Yes, Parv?” Strife doesn’t want his friend to hear the crack in his voice, the sign that Parv wasn’t going to be okay.

“Am I going to die?“Strife didn’t know how to answer this. Say yes and Parv might give up right now, say no and if anything did happen to him, live with the guilt of lying forever. So he gave him the only answer he was sure of. 

"I don’t know. But I’m going to try and help you, okay?” He presses the bunched up shirt onto the wound, Parv’s face scrunching up in agony as the pressure is exerted. “Parv, I need to do this, I know it hurts. Do you understand?” Parv breathes what sounds like a ‘yes’, and Strife looks at his deathly pale face, the one he loves. It broke his heart in half. The bleeding hadn’t stopped. Strife wasn’t a doctor but he was pretty sure that wasn’t good. 

“Strife?” Strife hummed a reply, looking at the seeping blood with a look of worry. Parv knew this wasn’t good. He never got worried in front of him. “Just - I know I’m dying.” Strife’s eyes snap to his, tears welling up in both of the men’s eyes. 

“I don’t want you to go, Parv. Not now, not like this. I - I love you.” A lone tear escapes from Strife’s emerald green eyes and Parv bites back a sob, the tears flowing freely now his steely friend let his guard down. Strife stopped applying pressure and this is when Parv knew this was really the end - he had to leave, leave the world, leave the guy he loved, just because of some stupid creature in the night. Strife now knelt by his head, moving it gently into his lap and wrapping the longest strands of the dark hair around his fingers, looking down into the deep dark eyes of Alex Parvis. 

“Strife, I- I love you too. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Do not be sorry. It’s okay. Everything is okay.” Strife’s voice began to crack and he bent down to place his lips on Parv’s for the last time, his tears dripping onto his cheeks. Parv was cold. 

“Strife,” Parv whispered, icy fingers touching his cheek - one of his last moments excruciatingly painful, the tears of the other wet on his fingertips. He dropped his arm to the floor as he smiled at Strife. 

“Will.”

“Alex.” Parv’s face went cold - the light fading from his eyes and shutting, the beautiful dark colours never to be lit again. His chest stopped rising and falling and his tears stopped tumbling. Strife sat, in silence, Parv’s head still on his lap, feeling the tears spill out of his eyes, the light in the room seemed dimmer without Parv. Scratch that - everything seemed dimmer without Parv. 

After a while, not bearing to see his lifeless body anymore, Strife walked out of the room, the motion sensor lights flicking on. He looks down at his hands, coated in the worst kind of blood. Parv’s.The crimson red stained every nook and cranny, but he didn’t want to wash it off. Because then Parv would really be gone. Strife didn’t think he could cope with that. He’d finally accepted his feelings for Parv, he’d finally loved him without interruption, and then Parv goes and leaves him. Strife is alone, no sparkle left in his eyes, no colour in the world, no happiness. For Parv was the sparkle in his eyes, he was the colour of the world, he was his happiness. 

And it was gone. 

Everything is dull.  



End file.
